


Who's the Winner?

by Creativia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drama, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia
Summary: Most people in Ikebukuro are sane enough to leave when Izaya and Shizuo are having one of their infamous fights.So it seems unusual when two teen boys watch their fights and decide to keep score.





	Who's the Winner?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I’ve had for a while, I thought it would be interesting and fun.  
> I don't know yet how many chapters this will have.  
> Oh, and Happy Birthday to Izaya!

Ikebukuro was an interesting city. The true citizens were at least some aware of all that goes on. There were all kinds of things that happened, aside from tourist traps. There were some exciting things that happened in the city that if you’d been living there for a certain amount of time, you’ve at least heard about if not experienced firsthand. Those who know what this is referring to, are usually signaled that this is occurring by an,

“IIIIZAAYAA!” That is, if you didn’t already see what was happening. These would be the infamous fights. Although they have not occurred as much as they used to, the louder one of the two has quite the reputation.

Shizuo Heiwajima. Known to be the strongest man alive, violence incarnate as he is known by some. One glance at him, his anger, or hearing his shouting is a typical indicator for most sane Ikebukuro citizens to high tail it out of there if you do not want to get hit by flying heavy objects like a vending machine. Most citizens would, that is.

There they were again. Shizuo Heiwajima had caught a whiff of ‘the flea’s stink’ or the infamous informant Izaya Orihara. Usually he didn’t have to be doing anything at the moment for Shizuo to be going after him. He was ‘the cause of most of what goes wrong in this city’ according to Shizuo that is. Many would agree though, that often times Izaya probably deserved it.

Shizuo glared towards Izaya, where he was ‘innocently’ skipping along the sidewalk nonchalantly as though he didn’t have a care in the world, on the other side of the street. Many citizens, who weren’t wrapped up in their own devices and heads, were already quickly making their way away from the duo.

Shizuo huffed as he trudged over to a vending machine, and let out an,

“IIZAAYAA!!!” as he lifted the vending machine over his head and threw it towards the other. Izaya, either by instinct or perhaps from hearing the shout, glanced over and quickly leapt out of the way. The red vending machine crashed through the glass of a store. Unclear whether anyone was hurt, although no screams of pain were overheard thankfully. Shizuo payed that no mind though, directing his rage towards the being whom he hated with every fiber of his being.

Izaya narrowed his eyes at the other, showing a vicious smirk, as he gracefully flipped out his flip blade and pointed it at the other.

“Why Shizu-chan, what a crashing appearance you’ve made. Have you gotten into violent remodeling? I’m sure the owners of this store would not appreciate your monstrous taste.”

“Shut up you Flea! I thought I told you to never step foot in Ikebukuro!”

Shizuo ran at him, swinging a punch that would have sent any normal man flying. Izaya twirled out of the way but was grazed slightly by the knuckles of the other’s fist and still ended up flying into the wall behind him. He clenched his teeth but kept up his smile as he avoided another fist.

“Yes, but I couldn’t possibly avoid my favorite city! I do have work you know.”

Izaya managed to get a cut on Shizuo before dashing away again as their fight continued, Shizuo growling throughout at Izaya’s quips, occasionally responding as well.

During these fights, the area usually cleared rather quickly, from those who could afford to get out of the vicinity.

However, oddly enough, there were two teen boys hidden off to the side in an alley way, who were watching with rapt attention.

“Yes! He got another hit in!”

“It’s not over yet. Shizuo’s barely been able to get a hit in.”

The two were whisper shouting as they commented on the fight they were watching, so as to not be heard by the two even if they were across the street.

“Pfft. Yeah right. Doesn’t the crater shaped like his body in that wall say otherwise!?”

“Yeah, but he immediately got back up and has avoided his hits ever since! Surely he gets points for that!”

“Nuh uh. Look! He has him by the collar of his shirt.” “Izaya just got another jab at him and leapt away again.”

“Okay, I’ll give him that. But you can tell that he’s tiring him out!”

“Izaya would never show it though anyways, so you can’t really say that. These aren’t normal people remember?”

“Surely Izaya would get tired eventually though. Especially with how long they’ve been at it.”

“So would Shizuo!”

“No, he wouldn’t! He’s like superhuman!”

“We’ll see about that. I’ll show you when Izaya wins.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”

“He has more points!”

“No, he doesn’t!”

“He wins at the verbal fights!”

“Verbal fights? Those don’t count for points.”

“You’re just saying that because you know Shizuo is terrible at that.”

“No, because it’s stupid. These physical fights are what matters.”

Izaya dashed off again and Shizuo ran after him in their typical chase.

The blonde teen who had been watching sighed.

“It’s a shame we can’t follow him to know for sure who the real winner is.”

“There’s no way we would be able to keep up with them. Even if we could, they would probably notice.”

The two looked down at their score sheet.

“It was hard to tell how many hits they were getting in with how far away we were watching.”

“Well, it’s not like we could have been any closer. As exciting as these fights are, our lives and safety are worth more.”

“Yeah, I know how cautious you are about this. It’s more thrilling to be close to the action though.”

“You’re lucky I come to these at all. I would never agree to be too close to where heavy objects could crush us.”

“Oh please, I know you enjoy watching these fights just as much as I do.”

He didn’t say anything to that.

They scrutinized the scoresheets again.

“It’s hard to keep score, establishing how many points each kind of hit is. It’s even harder to establish who the winner is. It always seems unsatisfied.”

“I feel like we’re too biased as well, when we establish points for hits and such. We each want another to win. If only we had an unbiased party to help us keep score.”

“Yeah right, like anyone in their right mind would help us with something like this. Especially with any chance of the two finding out. Can you imagine how our parents would react to us doing this?”

“I’m pretty sure my Dad wouldn’t give me as much of a hard time.”

“I find that hard believe.”

“No really.” They continued discussing as they made their ways to their homes, once again having trouble establishing a winner. It usually ended up in a draw, at least overall.

* * *

 

 They weren’t present at every fight. Although when they saw the midst of one occurring, they were sure to hide and watch what they could.

Despite their attempts at being stealthy, their unusual actions were bound to be discovered eventually.

The two men were at it again. Izaya was practically twirling around Shizuo, jabbing him with his knife, while Shizuo created a circle of destruction with a stop sign in his attempts to hit the other.

Slight movement coming from the alleyway across the street caught the corner of Izaya’s eye as he continued to avoid the stop sign aimed for him. Izaya pursed his lips in curiosity, although he didn’t let this distract him from avoiding the heavy blows. He had to be focused to protect his own life during these heated battles with the monster. However, Izaya considered himself to be good at multitasking, and not in an unsafe way. Izaya had his suspicions for a bit now, that they had gained a couple of onlookers during their fights lately. Although, on occasion some people would get their phone to record some video, but most would still flee as the fight would get more dangerous and wilder. Not these two it seemed. Izaya thought it would be interesting to out them. He was curious about it himself after all.

“Say Shizu-chan. Have you noticed lately that we seem to have gotten a couple of fans?”

“Huh? The hell you talkin’ ‘bout? And don’t call me that!”

Shizuo flung the stop sign down hard, rather close to Izaya, creating a deep crater in the middle of the street. Izaya merely sighed at that.

“I guess I’ll show you.” Izaya seemed to disappear, in the way that he did sometimes. Shizuo looked around, dumbfounded for a moment and still angry. Izaya was so quick that the two teens didn’t notice he left the fight. They were currently arguing about scoring again. The boy with the dark hair, paused for a moment.

“What is it, Ky?"

Feeling a presence, the two slowly turned their heads to see Izaya Orihara standing behind them, with a sly smirk. Their eyes widened and they simply stared at him in surprise and fear.

He seemed to relish in their staring.

“Well hello~ there.”

Shizuo spotted where Izaya had gone to.

“OI!” The two boys jumped and turned to look at Shizuo Heiwajima who was marching over there in a huff.

“The hell you up to, Flea!”

“Why Shizu-chan, I thought I would go over and greet the two fans we seemed to have acquired. Of course, you haven’t noticed they’ve been watching us lately.”

“What was that!?”

The two had been glancing back and forth, still clearly not sure what to do next.

Izaya bent down so he was closer to the two.

“You know, most people don’t stick around so long around dangerous fights. So why haven’t you two, hm? What makes you different?”

Ky was trying hard to keep himself from trembling. He knew it was really bad that Izaya was becoming intrigued by them. He knew this was a bad idea.

Shizuo seemed to have finally noticed the two Izaya was referring to and narrowed his eyes.

“They seem to find our fights entertaining, Shizu-chan. What do you think of that?”

Shizuo clenched his teeth from hearing that damned nickname again, there was a tick in his forehead.

“You know, our fights are not for the amusement of others. We simply have a score to settle because we hate each other. Well, that and Shizu-chan has no restraint, like a wild beast. “

“WHAT WAS THAT!?” Shizuo aimed a swing at the informant with the stop sign still in his grasp.

Izaya leapt back and grabbed one of the kids as a human shield. The other one dove back in terror.

“Ah ah, Shizu-chan. You almost hit this poor boy! What a monster you are.” Shizu-chan growled again but dropped the stop sign. Izaya clapped mockingly. Then he noticed some papers that had fallen out of the two boys’ laps.

“Now, what’s this?”

He leaned forward and picked them up. When he saw what they were, he laughed.

“Oh, how interesting. Apparently, you boys have been keeping score during our fights.” Shizuo somehow managed to glance over the score with narrow eyes. The two boys glanced at each other, not really knowing what to do.

“Hmm, you’re not very consistent with how you keep score, are you? Why is Shizu-chan listed to have more points here? He didn’t even get very many hits! This just doesn’t make any sense. Ooh, wit points? I do appreciate that. Of course, I would win with wit every time.”

“Wait what! What kind of dumb scoring is that? Wit shouldn’t count points in an actual fight.”

“Thank you!” The blonde boy called out, speaking for the first time since Izaya and Shizuo came over to them.

“ _Nick._ ” Ky hushed at him, trying to get him to shut up. The two glanced at Nick.

“Nick, hmm? Are you perhaps, a foreigner?”

Nick’s eyes widened and he paled.

“Uh, um…”

Izaya cocked his head at the odd reaction to the question.

_How interesting~_.

Ky glared at his friend, who was not good at being subtle _at all_.

“Why is there no winner listed here!?” Shizuo called out, surprisingly.

Izaya rolled his eyes.

“Well, as much as I hate to admit it, we can be equally matched at times.”

“The hell we are! I can lift tons, there’s no way I wouldn’t win!”

“Are you competitive, Shizu-chan~!”

“Wanna find out, Izaya-kun!”

The two butted foreheads, both glaring at each other. After a moment they started to march away from each other. Shizuo turned his head towards the teens again, and shouted,

“No stupid wit points next time!” After they were gone, the two boys just stared at each other wondering what the heck had just happened.

* * *

 

 They didn’t speak for a moment, until,

“Okay, that was scary, but cool!”

“Seriously. Nick? Do you know how bad this could be? We’re lucky they didn’t beat us for stalking them!”

“Oh, chill out Ky, we weren’t stalking them.”

“We watch them a lot, that could be considered stalking.”

“When something interesting happens, in public, it makes sense to watch. Besides, we’re fine, aren’t we?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. You saw the way that Izaya Orihara was looking at us? He is someone we do not want to look into us!”

“Why are you so freaked by him, again? I mean like, he doesn’t even know you. Are you worried about him finding out who your Dad is or something?”

“That’s part of it, but like, those two are both people you don’t want to mess with! And who knows what Izaya could do.”

“Look man, worrying about it now is not going to do us any good. We’ll just see where to go from here, right?”

Ky simply sighed. He still had a bad feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> There are no planned relationships for this story at this time, except for friendships.


End file.
